Yahiko's Missing!
by Moony Da Remmy
Summary: HE JUST DISAPPEARED! Nobody knew why, and nobody cared.
1. Yahiko's Missing!

Disclaimer: I don't own RK.  
  
Kohana: *Pops up.* Saitou, Aoshi, and Misao are also in this fic with the Kenshin-gumi. *Pops down.*  
  
Chapter One: Yahiko's Missing!  
  
One day the Kenshin-gumi were siting around the campfire while eating marshmallows and telling stories about pink fluffy bunnies taking over the world when it happened....DUN DUN DUN....Yahiko disappeared. Nobody knew why it happened, and nobody cared.  
  
"He was just a stupid little brat anyway," said Kaoru.  
  
So they resumed eating marshmallows and telling stories about pink fluffy bunnies taking over the world.  
  
Then a voice, a voice that sounded like Yahiko's voice, echoed through their minds.  
  
"YOUR SUPPOSED TO SAVE ME YOU BAKA AHOUS!"  
  
The Kenshin-gumi exchanged surprised glances and without talking they picked up their weapons and ran. They didn't know where they were running, but they just ran. They ran so hard the world turned underneath their feet, but they kept on running.  
  
Suddenly, after running a while, Kenshin stopped because he saw something....something that looked like a note. He picked it up and called the other Kenshin-gumi to him. This is what the note read:  
  
Things To Get At The Market  
Milk, Eggs, and Bacon.  
  
Kenshin looked at the note and nodded to the other Kenshin-gumi. They ran yet again, but this time to the Market.  
  
You're probely wondering why they are running to the market. I don't have the slightest clue either.  
  
As they were running to the store Sano saw something shiny, and he just remembered he liked shiny things so he stopped and stared at it, and stared at it, and stared at it, and stared at it some more. Until he was left behind by the other Kenshin-gumi staring at a shiny yellow ball in the sky. After awhile he went blind, but that's another story.  
  
The rest of the Kenshin-gumi resumed running to the Market and until they got there they had the worst thing happen to them that could ever happen.  
  
"THEIR OUT OF MILK!," cried Kenshin as they came through the front door. "NOW WE'RE NEVER GONNA SAVE YAHIKO!" With a sigh Kenshin sat down and cried to himself.  
  
Saitou frowned and walked off to where the cigarettes were while Aoshi just walked away with an overly excited Misao following behind.  
  
Then Kaoru felt bad for Kenshin and patted him on the back reassuringly.  
  
"It's okay," said Kaoru, "We can just ask them if they have some milk in the back."  
  
Then Kenshin smiled with a crazy glint in his eye.  
  
"You're right Kaoru," said Kenshin, "I'll go ask them right now."  
  
Kaoru smiled.  
  
"I'm glad my advice could help you Kenshin." "Now I'm going to go look for the bacon and the eggs, and you'll take care of the milk."  
  
Then Kaoru walked away. This was a bad thing to do because Kenshin had a plan. A really bad plan.  
  
Then Kenshin took his sword and walked toward a shopkeeper and like he said he would do he asked for milk, with his sword.  
  
"NOW LISTEN UP! EVERY BODY GIVE ME THEIR MILK OR THE LADY GET'S IT!"  
  
To prove his point Kenshin held his sword up to the shopkeeper's neck threateningly.  
  
The customers didn't want an innocent person to be killed so they gave all their milk to Kenshin.  
  
Now Kenshin was happy that he was getting all the milk but there was one slight problem. What was he going to do with all the milk?  
  
To Be Continued!  
  
Kohana: I hoped you all liked it. Please all read and review!  
  
R&R! 


	2. Milk Stand

Disclaimer: I don't own RK. Now that that's settled, on with the story!  
  
Chapter Two: Milk Stand  
  
When Kaoru came back from getting the bacon and the eggs she found Kenshin standing on a mountain of milk. She had to admit she had never seen Kenshin looking so confused before.  
  
"Kenshin," said Kaoru, "Where'd you get all the milk?"  
  
"Well, Miss Kaoru, it seems like I got more then I asked for," said the innocent looking Rurouni.  
  
A smile spread across Kaoru's features just at the sight of the innocent Rurouni.  
  
"Well this milk better be gone by tomorrow or we won't be able to save Yahiko."  
  
"Yes Miss Kaoru," said unhappy Kenshin, "It will be gone by tomorrow, that it will."  
  
With that Kaoru went home to the dojo to prepare dinner leaving the dumb stucked Kenshin behind. (Oh no! Kaoru's cooking!)  
  
Now in this matter Kenshin had only one choice. To give the milk away. So Kenshin got a big poster board and some paint and painted in big black letters: MILK FOR SALE! $1 EACH! Then he put the sign up and waited, and waited, and waited, until somebody came, which they did.  
  
Now Kenshin's first customer just happened to be his master, Hiko, which just happened to be drunk at that very moment.  
  
"SAKE! SAKE! I. NEED. SAKE. SAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEE!" he yelled.  
  
Hiko then picked up Kenshin and shaked him because he was mad, mad because nobody would give him any sake.  
  
"DO YOU HAVE SAKE!" he yelled shaking Kenshin even more.  
  
"N-n-n-no...,"stuttered Kenshin.  
  
"ARE YOU SUREEEE!" yelled Hiko again, bringing Kenshin up to his face.  
  
Kenshin didn't answer. They just stared at each other for the longest time. Two hours to be exact. Everybody passing by would stare at them like they were crazy, which they were. Finally Hiko set Kenshin down and drew his sword.  
  
"If your not going to give me sake I guess I'll have to do the yibber hobber blahbber whatever." said Hiko.  
  
"Don't you mean yibber bloober blahbber whatever." said Kenshin.  
  
"Yes, the yibber hobber blahbber whatever." said Hiko.  
  
"Whatever," said Kenshin.  
  
Then he preformed the attack and almost killed Kenshin but instead of his sword connecting he froze. Just froze in mid air like some sort of picture. Kenshin was confused, but not as confused as Hiko was.  
  
"Or-," Kenshin stared to say but Hiko's yelling cut him off.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!" yelled Hiko, "THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO CONNECT!"  
  
Hiko squirmed and squiggled but he just couldn't move.  
  
Kenshin smiled, as he looked at his master suspended in thin air until he stared giggling, and chuckling, and then just fell to the ground laughing until his ribs ached.  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP!" yelled Hiko. And he yelled, and he yelled, and he yelled, until he passed out from yelling.  
  
After the fight with Hiko a man came along and for some strange reason he bought all the milk from Kenshin. Later on he was accused of stealing all the milk from the market but that is still another story.  
  
Now Kenshin was happy because he sold all the milk and he just got away from being killed. Kenshin walked eagerly home to the dojo. He could not wait to tell Kaoru.  
  
As he was walking home from the dojo he saw Sano. Now Sano was not his usual self because he had a fake old man's beard on his chin and had a cane in his hand.  
  
"S-Sano?" said Kenshin, "Is that you."  
  
"Yes sonny, it's me," said Sanosuke.  
  
"What happened to you?" asked Kenshin.  
  
"Well sonny," said Sanosuke, "Sit down on that log yonder and I'll tell you."  
  
Kenshin had no choice but to sit down and listen to the weird tale of how Sano got like he was.  
  
Kohana: OH NO IT'S A CLIFFHANGER! NOW WERE ALL GONNA DIE!  
  
Scary Music: DUN DUN DUN!  
  
Kohana: Well, I hope you all liked it. Please stuff a banana in your pants and sing the national anthem.  
  
Please Stuff A Banana In Your Pants And Sing The National Anthem!( 


	3. Pirates that go POOF!

Disclaimer: Uh..MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Chapter Three: Pirates That Go Poof!  
  
As Kenshin was sitting on the log listening to Sano's story unfold he knew right away that Sano was just plain crazy. Here's Sano's story:  
  
As Kenshin-gumi ran away leaving Sano staring at the sun he soon became blind. So blind that he thought the things he saw in his mind were really things he was seeing with his eyes. Weird huh? Anyway....as Sano became blind he saw Kenshin. Well..he didn't actually see Kenshin it was a cat.  
  
"Hi Kenshin!" said Sano happily.  
  
'Kenshin' just cocked his head and stared at him.  
  
"I know!" said Sano, "It is a beautiful day out!  
  
Yup. Sano was hearing voices too.  
  
"Meow." said Kenshin as he rubbed against Sano's leg.  
  
"Aw! I love you too pal!" said Sano hugging the confused cat.  
  
"Meoooooooow!" said 'Kenshin' as he scratched Sano's face.  
  
Sano fell down bawling like a baby.  
  
"KENSHINNNNNNN!" said Sano, "WHYYY'DD YOUUUUU DOOOO THATTTTTTTT!"  
  
'Kenshin' padded away silently.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! DON'T GO!" yelled Sano, "I DON'T WANNA BE ALONNNNNNNEEEE!"  
  
Just then a pirate appeared in a puff of blue smoke. His name was Heyimapiratewhojustappearsoutofnowhereinapuffofbluesmokebecauseilikesushi but people just called him George.  
  
"Hi George!" said Sano.  
  
"Hi-Wait! How did you know my name?!" said George.  
  
"Well there's a name tag that say's your name on your shirt," said Sano  
  
"Oh....BUT WAIT! YOUR BLIND!" yelled George.  
  
"I know," said Sano  
  
"I'M SURROUNDED BY CRAZY PEOPLE!" yelled George.  
  
Then George ran away never to be seen again except sometimes people claimed they have seen him by the dock speaking to seagulls but that's still another story.  
  
Sano was confused, scared, and just plain freaked out. So he went to the place where he knew someone would help him. The insane asylum. They had been nice to him before. So he skipped off to the insane asylum until he bumped into Saitou.  
  
Saitou was not his usual self lately. People claimed they had seen Saitou talking to inanimate objects. Today he was having a conversation with his sword until he lost track of where he was going and bumped into Sano. Saitou loathed Sano so this is what he did.  
  
"Watch where you're going baka ahou," said Saitou calmly.  
  
Sano shrugged his shoulders and said, "Okay."  
  
And that was that.  
  
Saitou resumed his conversation with his sword and Sano resumed walking. While Sano was walking he saw a costume store and he so badly wanted to dress up so he did...as an old man....for some strange reason....*shifty eyes.* Anyway..he got dressed up as an old man and ended up bumping into Kenshin and he told him this story:  
  
As Kenshin-gumi ran away leaving Sano staring at the sun he soon became blind. So blind that he thought the things he saw in his mind were really things he was seeing with his eyes. Weird huh? Anyway....as Sano became blind he saw Kenshin. Well..he didn't actually see Kenshin it was a cat.  
  
"Hi Kenshin!" said Sano happily.  
  
'Kenshin' just cocked his head and stared at him.  
  
"I know!" said Sano, "It is a beautiful day out!  
  
Yup. Sano was hearing voices too.  
  
"Meow." said Kenshin as he rubbed against Sano's leg.  
  
"Aw! I love you too pal!" said Sano hugging the confused cat.  
  
"Meoooooooow!" said 'Kenshin' as he scratched Sano's face.  
  
Sano fell down bawling like a baby.  
  
"KENSHINNNNNNN!" said Sano, "WHYYY'DD YOUUUUU DOOOO THATTTTTTTT!"  
  
'Kenshin' padded away silently.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! DON'T GO!" yelled Sano, "I DON'T WANNA BE ALONNNNNNNEEEE!"  
  
Just then a pirate appeared in a puff of blue smoke. His name was Heyimapiratewhojustappearsoutofnowhereinapuffofbluesmokebecauseilikesushi but people just called him George.  
  
"Hi George!" said Sano.  
  
"Hi-Wait! How did you know my name?!" said George.  
  
"Well there's a name tag that say's your name on your shirt," said Sano  
  
"Oh....BUT WAIT! YOUR BLIND!" yelled George.  
  
"I know," said Sano  
  
"I'M SURROUNDED BY CRAZY PEOPLE!" yelled George.  
  
Then George ran away never to be seen again except sometimes people claimed they have seen him by the dock speaking to seagulls but that's still another story.  
  
Sano was confused, scared, and just plain freaked out. So he went to the place where he knew someone would help him. The insane asylum. They had been nice to him before. So he skipped off to the insane asylum until he bumped into Saitou.  
  
Saitou was not his usual self lately. People claimed they had seen Saitou talking to inanimate objects. Today he was having a conversation with his sword until he lost track of where he was going and bumped into Sano. Saitou loathed Sano so this is what he did.  
  
"Watch where you're going baka ahou," said Saitou calmly.  
  
Sano shrugged his shoulders and said, "Okay."  
  
And that was that.  
  
Saitou resumed his conversation with his sword and Sano resumed walking. While Sano was walking he saw a costume store and he so badly wanted to dress up so he did...as an old man....for some strange reason....*shifty eyes.* Anyway..he got dressed up as an old man and ended up bumping into Kenshin and he told him this story:  
  
As Kenshin-gumi ran away leaving Sano staring at the sun he soon became blind. So blind that he thought the things he saw in his mind were really things he was seeing with his eyes. Weird huh? Anyway....as Sano became blind he saw Kenshin. Well..he didn't actually see Kenshin it was a cat.  
  
"Hi Kenshin!" said Sano happily.  
  
'Kenshin' just cocked his head and stared at him.  
  
"I know!" said Sano, "It is a beautiful day out!  
  
Yup. Sano was hearing voices too.  
  
"Meow." said Kenshin as he rubbed against Sano's leg.  
  
"Aw! I love you too pal!" said Sano hugging the confused cat.  
  
"Meoooooooow!" said 'Kenshin' as he scratched Sano's face.  
  
Sano fell down bawling like a baby.  
  
"KENSHINNNNNNN!" said Sano, "WHYYY'DD YOUUUUU DOOOO THATTTTTTTT!"  
  
'Kenshin' padded away silently.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! DON'T GO!" yelled Sano, "I DON'T WANNA BE ALONNNNNNNEEEE!"  
  
Just then a pirate appeared in a puff of blue smoke. His name was Heyimapiratewhojustappearsoutofnowhereinapuffofbluesmokebecauseilikesushi but people just called him George.  
  
"Hi George!" said Sano.  
  
"Hi-Wait! How did you know my name?!" said George.  
  
"Well there's a name tag that say's your name on your shirt," said Sano  
  
"Oh....BUT WAIT! YOUR BLIND!" yelled George.  
  
"I know," said Sano  
  
"I'M SURROUNDED BY CRAZY PEOPLE!" yelled George.  
  
Then George ran away never to be seen again except sometimes people claimed they have seen him by the dock speaking to seagulls but that's still another story.  
  
Sano was confused, scared, and just plain freaked out. So he went to the place where he knew someone would help him. The insane asylum. They had been nice to him before. So he skipped off to the insane asylum until he bumped into Saitou.  
  
Saitou was not his usual self lately. People claimed they had seen Saitou talking to inanimate objects. Today he was having a conversation with his sword until he lost track of where he was going and bumped into Sano. Saitou loathed Sano so this is what he did.  
  
"Watch where you're going baka ahou," said Saitou calmly.  
  
Sano shrugged his shoulders and said, "Okay."  
  
And that was that.  
  
Saitou resumed his conversation with his sword and Sano resumed walking. While Sano was walking he saw a costume store and he so badly wanted to dress up so he did...as an old man....for some strange reason....*shifty eyes.* Anyway..he got dressed up as an old man and ended up bumping into Kenshin and he told him this story:  
  
Kenshin: I think they get the point Miss Kohana.  
  
Kohana: Uh....sorry. Just screwing with your brains.  
  
To Be Continued!  
  
Kohana: Soooooooooo....did you like it? I know it stunk.  
  
R&R! 


	4. Rurouni Claus

Disclaimer: No animals were harmed in the making of this story.  
  
Chapter 4: Rurouni Claus  
  
Kenshin was getting bored. He had listened to Sano's story about a million times. Suddenly Kenshin had an idea! It seemed like the most logical thing to do. Kenshin took his sheath and hit Sano in the head. Sano fell in a heap at his feet.  
  
"That takes care of that," said Kenshin.  
  
So Kenshin resumed walking toward the dojo humming a tune along the way. The dojo came in sight and Kenshin started to quicken his pace. He was so hungry he could eat a hippo. Well he was pretty lucky because a hippo happened to fall out of the sky landing right in front of Kenshin.  
  
"Oro?" said Kenshin faintly.  
  
"I'M YOUR FARIY GOD MOTHER!" yelled the hippo, so loud that she blew up Mexico.  
  
Kenshin pointed an accusing finger at the hippo.  
  
"YOU BLEW UP MEXICO, THAT YOU DID!" "NOW I MUST EAT YOU!"  
  
Kenshin's mouth grew and grew and grew and grew until it was of great size. He then ate the hippo in one gulp.  
  
"Now that that's done let's go to the dojo shall we," Kenshin said to himself.  
  
Kenshin arrived at the dojo at approximately 5:00 and sat down at the table.  
  
"Hello Kenshin," said Kaoru, "Is it okay if we have some friends for dinner?"  
  
Just as she said that Aoshi, Saitou, and Misao walked out of the shadows wearing red and green suits on. Bells were on the tips of their green shoes and their hats and made noise whenever they walked.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!" yelled Kenshin.  
  
"We're Santa's little helpers," said Saitou calmly lighting a cigarette.  
  
"Oh.....I knew that," said Kenshin.  
  
Misao, Saitou, Kaoru, and Aoshi all sat down at the table with Kenshin and started eating and all went well. Okay maybe not that well. But all went well.  
  
"So what did you do today Kenshin?" said Kaoru anxiously.  
  
"Oh nothing," said Kenshin, "I just ate a hippo."  
  
Everyone gasped.  
  
"But-but today's Sunday!" stammered Kaoru.  
  
"You can't eat hippo's on Sundays!" said Misao.  
  
"WE MUST PREFORM THE RITUAL!" yelled Aoshi as he stood up.  
  
"THE RITUAL!" everyone except Kenshin yelled in unison.  
  
They all grabbed Kenshin and ran to the phonebook store.  
  
"Orororororororororororororororo!" yelled Kenshin as they all dragged him to the phonebook store.  
  
As they arrived at the phonebook store they arrived through the roof which made a really big hole.  
  
"That is the first part of the ritual," said Aoshi, "Now we must apply whipped cream to your face so it will look like a beard.  
  
"A BEARD!" everyone except Kenshin yelled in unison.  
  
" WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" yelled Aoshi.  
  
"SHUT-UP!" everyone except Kenshin yelled in unison.  
  
"Anyway...we need to apply the whipped cream....."  
  
"WHIPPED CREAM!"  
  
"...on Kenshin's face..."  
  
"FACE!"  
  
"..so it will look like a beard.."  
  
"A BEARD!"  
  
"Right....so who has the whipped cream?"  
  
Everyone stared blankly back.  
  
"Anybody?" asked Aoshi.  
  
Kenshin raised his hand weakly.  
  
"Well hand it over Kenshin so we can apply it to your face right away." Said Aoshi.  
  
"Aoshi, guys, I'm grateful and all that your helping me but I think your going a little bit to-"  
  
Aoshi grabbed the whipped cream from Kenshin.  
  
"Less talking, more spreading," said Aoshi, "NOW LETS MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!"  
  
Everyone crowded around Kenshin so there was no place to go.  
  
"Guys...please think about what your doing.." said Kenshin nervously.  
  
They all pounced on him at once, spreading the whipped cream all over his face. After a few minutes they stepped back and looked at their work.  
  
"ORO!? Yelled Kenshin looking in a mirror, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY FACE!"  
  
"We've done the second part of the ritual," said Aoshi as he wiped off the whipped cream on his clothes, "Now we need to perform the third.  
  
"Oh no you don't..." said Kenshin backing away slowly.  
  
"THE PACKAGE IS GETTING AWAY!" yelled Aoshi, "CATCH HIM!"  
  
So the chase began but of course Kenshin out ran them with his so- called 'god-like speed' because he's Kenshin and Kenshin always wins. A few hours later after he had ran away, Kenshin was sitting on a bench in the middle of the park when a little boy came and sat on his knee.  
  
"Hi Santa Claus!" the boy said happily.  
  
"Oro? You might be mistaking me of being somebody else-"  
  
The little boy cut him off.  
  
"I want a pony, a bike, a gamecube, a puppy, a book, a computer, a hat, a baseball bat, a skateboard, a toothbrush, a new pair of shoes, a helmet, a rocket ship, a piece of paper, a magazine, a magazine rack, a pencil, a cookie, a glass of milk to go with the cookie, a screwdriver, a car, car keys to go with the car, a paper plate, a bunny, a carrot, an egg, a race car driver, my two front teeth, a picture of my two front teeth, a scooter, a CD, a CD player, a broom, a mouse, a clarinet, a pixie stick, a banana, a monkey...  
  
Kenshin didn't have the heart to interrupt the little boy so he laid back, sighed, and listened.  
  
"...a roller coaster, roller blades, a TV, a fish, candy, more candy, more and more candy, a microphone, a mailbox, a blueberry named Mike, a piece of pizza, a board game, a moldy piece of bread, a dollar, a rock, a banjo, a stereo, a snake, a DVD player, a binder, a pretty flower, an onion, a pot, socks, my own city, a robot, clean underwear....  
  
To Be Continued!  
  
Kohana: Flame me if you must but I think this was a really good chapter. Please read and review!  
  
R&R! 


	5. Give me a break! Give me a break! Break ...

Dear Peoples,  
  
Um....I'm out of ideas so can you give me ideas. Please?  
  
-Egyptian Lobster Guy  
  
Kohana: I know you were all counting on a chapter but there is none.  
Instead the Rurouni cast will perform a play for your entertainment. ON  
WITH THE SHOW!  
  
Himura Locks and the Three Bears  
  
Setting: Sanosuke, Kaoru, and Saitou are sitting around a round table in a  
little cottage in the woods.  
  
Sanosuke: I am Papa Bear! Grrrrrrrrrrrr! *holds up hands threateningly.*  
  
Kaoru: *beams.* I'm Mama Bear!  
  
Saitou: I'm Baby Bear.  
  
All except Saitou: And were the three bears!  
  
Sano: I declare we go outside for a walk for our porridge is too cold!  
  
Saitou: It's hot, baka.  
  
Sano: And how would you know!  
  
Saitou: I read the script.  
  
Kaoru: Now calm down! Let's go outside for a walk like Papa Bear said and  
get some fresh air shall we.  
  
All: *walk outside to have a nice refreshing stroll in the park.*  
  
*~Meanwhile~*  
  
Himura Locks: *walking down an old path in the forest.* Hmmmmmmm. I'm  
hungry.  
  
The Three Bear's Cottage: *comes into view.*  
  
Himura Locks: Oh boy! I bet that house has food and junk in it! *runs up to  
the house, opens the door, and walks in.*  
  
Shishio: *sitting in a bowl of porridge.* Ouch! I am really hot!  
Swirling, whirling, around the pot,  
If you touch me you will learn,  
Never touch hot things, it will burn.  
  
Aoshi: *sitting in a smaller bowl of porridge.* Brrrrrrrrr. I am really  
cold,  
I am the opposite of hot, as I've been  
told,  
If you touch me your hand will become  
numb, So be smart, not dumb.  
  
Misao: *sitting in an even smaller bowl of porridge.* I'M JUST RIGHT! ^_^  
  
Himura Locks: When did porridge start telling such corny poems? Anyway,  
which bowl to choose. *ponders.*  
  
Game Show Host: *appears.* Which bowl of porridge will he eat? Nobody  
knows! Stay tuned after these messages!  
  
*~After These Messages~*  
  
Game Show Host: Mr. Himura, your time's up! Which bowl do you choose!  
  
Himura Locks: *turns to the game show host.* I don't know. Which one would  
you pick?  
  
Game Show Host: I would probely eat the one that's hot. I love piping hot  
stuff!  
  
Himura Locks: Okay. *starts eating hot porridge.* OUCH!  
  
GSH: Or maybe it's the cold.  
  
HL: *starts eating cold porridge.* OH!  
  
GSH: Oh sorry. It's that one.  
  
HL: *looking really irritated.* Just let me eat in peace.  
  
GSH: Okay! *poofs away.*  
  
Misao: *melts into a puddle of goo.* I'MMMMMMMMMMM  
MEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLTTTTTTTIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGG! YAY! ^_^  
  
HL: *eats Misao.*  
  
To Be Continued!  
  
Kohana: I'm only going to continue this when I have a brain blockage. I  
know this musta stunk but hey! I'm out of ideas! 


End file.
